In Your Eyes
by Umbria
Summary: All he ever wanted was a purpose in life. All she ever needed was a purpose in his life. At what expense will two unlikely worlds collide? A humorous tale of romance, betrayal and action.'Kid. Is that all I ever was in your eyes'InuKag, MirSan


**A/N:** What can I say? This stroke of genius is brought to you by my inability to amuse myself with the outside world. I'm not sure what attention I'll capture with this first chapter, but ehh… every writer must take that chance. I'm not a big fan of my work, but despite that, I hope someone will appreciate my efforts. A lot of music influenced many, if not all, of the chapters in this story (random fact), and every chapter title will probably be a song title. Anyway, enough of my pointless rambling, … on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING at all! Doesn't mean we all can't have some good, old-fashioned fun, eh?

**Chpt. 1 Sleepwalk Capsules**

"_Yo Kid, hurry up!" a gruff voice echoed throughout the vast forest._

_It was a cool, tranquil morning, the ones most of the world tended to sleep through. Quiet footsteps hurried over the dampened earth as the world slowly transitioned into the daylight hours. The sun was slowly rising, chasing away the darkness that had temporarily enveloped the sky. Every living thing throughout the forest seemed unfazed by the approaching dawn, save for five young souls._

"_Wait up guys!" bellowed a young, raven-haired girl as she pushed her way through the thick underbrush._

"_Hurry up, Kagome, we're almost there!" echoed a distant female voice as the young girl continued her hurried steps._

_Quickly hastening her pace to catch up, she felt a sudden pang of pain surge through her ankle. A muffled cry escaped the young girl's lips as the mossy earth slowly came up at her. Awaiting the painful collision with the ground, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the expected impact. Before she could hit the cold, damp earth though, the young girl found herself staring into worried, golden orbs._

"_Keh! Where would you be without me?" teased the gruff voice from before._

_A small blush crept over the raven-haired girl as she cast her gaze downward, unable to face the boy before her._

"_Gomen. I guess I just slipped and…" she trailed off as her eyes widened in realization._

"_Kagome? You alright?" asked the gruff voice, concern evident in every word._

_Kagome lifted her chocolate eyes to look upon her savoir._

"_Uh…" she quickly scrambled out of strong arms, " Yeah, heh. I'm fine. Just a little clumsy.."_

_The young boy placed his hands on his hips as he gave her a cocky grin._

"_Well, try to watch where you're goin' next time, wench." He playfully scolded as he began walking back in the direction he had come._

_Kagome just stood there, oblivious to the world around her, embarrassment marring her young face. Oh god! I can't believe I fell! I'm so stupid! I bet he thinks I'm just a dorky kid now! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

_The young boy looked over his shoulder when he realized that Kagome wasn't following. A thousand Stupids!' echoed in her mind before he decided to snap her out of her stupor._

"_Yo! Kagome, let's go woman!"_

_The young girl quickly turned at the sound of his voice._

"_Well? You just gonna stand there all day?"_

"_Inuyasha! Kagome! C'mon!" echoed another young boy's voice._

"_Yeah, yeah, Houshi! Don't piss your pants." Inuyasha hollered back, walking in the direction of the voice. Kagome followed suit as she continued berating herself, Crap! Why'd I have to be so clumsy! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid…'_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_As Inuyasha and Kagome pushed their way through a thick set of bushes into a small clearing, a sudden Boo!' came from the other side._

"_Oh, how charming." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he helped Kagome through the screen of green._

"_Only for you, Dogboy." Laughed a boy sporting a small, dark ponytail and deep violet eyes._

"_Miroku, dude, shut up." Scolded Inuyasha._

_Miroku and Inuyasha could've been labeled as brothers, had it not been for the prominent characteristics that distinguished ningen from youkai, or hanyou. Houshi Miroku and Taisho Inuyasha were basically two brothers from different mothers, treasuring their brother-like friendship since birth._

"_So where's Sango and the annoying one?" Inuyasha addressed Miroku as his golden eyes surveyed the area._

"_Oi! Inuyasha, you stupid jerk, I'm not annoying!" scowled a young, red-haired boy as he pushed his way past another set of bushes._

"_You're right Shippou, you're just a pain in the ass." Inuyasha snorted._

"_Bring it, jackass!" yelled Shippou as emerald eyes glowed with rage._

"_Anyday, anywhere!" The hanyou growled as he cracked his knuckles._

"_Boys, boys can you suppress your homicidal tendencies for another time? We're here on official Shikon' business." Said a tall, brown-haired girl as she made her way towards the other four teens._

"_Hey Sango!" squealed Kagome as she ran to hug her best friend._

"_Hey Kags, glad you caught up!" Sango chirped as she embraced her friend._

_Quickly adding in a lower voice, " what happened between you and Inuyasha! I know he went back for you."_

_Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, "Happened? Oh gosh, Sango, It was horrible! I slipped and…"_

_Inuyasha and Shippou were still in fight' mode, leaving Miroku to idly stare at the giggling young girls. Ah, what youthful beauties…'_

_Finally satisfied with the lump growing on Shippou's head, Inuyasha stood on one of the many tree stomps and called everyone's attention._

"_Yo, listen! This urgent meeting of the Shikon Order' is now in session. Now, it's been about two years and still no jewel. What the fuck?"_

"_Hey now, there are children among us Inuyasha, perhaps you should watch your language," warned Miroku as he nodded towards Kagome and Sango._

"_You forgot Foxtrot." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly._

"_You bastard! I'm the same age as you!" Shippou frowned._

"_Ya sure? Cause you look like you're six," jeered the hanyou._

"_Hey! Me and Kagome aren't children! We're only four years younger than you guys," Sango protested, placing her hands on her hips. "And that's even hard to believe, considering you idiots act like five year olds."_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " Yeah, sure brown eyes. Whatever."_

_Four years…' Kagome pondered as she felt a small ache in her heart. Damn those four years…'_

_Kagome could hear her friends talking but she wasn't listening. As her mind started to wander into uncharted territory, a feeling of disgust came over her. Jeez, like anyone would ever care about some stupid, little girl… get over it, Kagome.' She inwardly berated herself._

"_I'm gonna go down to the river for a bit, I uh… got stuff all over my hands." She called over her shoulder as she pushed her way through bushes and small trees. Not like he cares anyway…'_

_A soft babble greeted the young girl as she stepped onto one of the larger river rocks. It was always so calm and peaceful at the river. A sense of serenity seeped into Kagome as she decided to step into the river's cool, inviting water. Rolling up her jeans and removing her socks and shoes, Kagome splashed into the river, shivering at its chilliness._

_Making her way up the river, Kagome spotted a huge boulder-like rock that situated itself at the shore of the river. Stepping onto the smooth surface, she sat down at the edge of the rock, placing her feet into the running river._

"_Man, it's beautiful" she sighed._

"_Yeah, I get that often, but I'm flattered anyway." Came the gruff voice of a certain hanyou._

"_Fancy seeing you here, Dogboy. I thought you were handling the Order'?" Kagome asked nonchalantly._

"_Keh! Those three are impossible." Inuyasha remarked._

_So are you.…' Kagome mentally added._

_He came to sit next to her as he looked at the surroundings of the river. "I still don't get what's so great about this place? It's only water, it doesn't do anything."_

" _It's just…peaceful. It doesn't have to do anything." Kagome rolled her eyes as she reached into the river and attempted to douse the hanyou with its contents._

"_Oi, bitch! Careful with the ears!" He scowled as he pointed to the two appendages atop his head._

"_My bad," she giggled as she dried her hands on her blue sweater._

_A comfortable silence fell between the two teens as Kagome glimpsed from the corner of her eye at the Inu-hanyou beside her. You really are beautiful, Inuyasha…' she thought as she felt a small blush stain her face. Oh crap! Am I blushing!' Kagome inwardly panicked as she turned her attention back to the river._

_An eternity seemed to pass by without either teen saying a word. Deciding to break the tranquil silence, Kagome asked the question she already knew the answer to._

"_Inuyasha? You still wanna become a full demon, don't you?"_

_Inuyasha snorted as he stood up and dusted himself off._

"_Isn't it obvious? Now let's go, Kid." He gruffly stated as he extended his hand to the young girl. Timidly taking it, she let his strength pull her up._

"_But you're already really strong! Why… ugg… would you wanna get ugg… any stronger?" she huffed, struggling to put on her socks and shoes._

"_Ha, you wouldn't understand. You're only human." He roughly pointed out as he knelt down and assisted the young girl with her shoe._

_Trying to hide her utter state of embarrassment, Kagome just sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's that suppose to mean? And anyway, I… uh… we all like you just the way you are, why change? And another thing, we still haven't found that stupid jewel, if it even exists!" She curtly stated._

"_Dually noted," Inuyasha started as he got up, " but no dice. I wouldn't expect you to understand."_

_Kagome just stood there, arms crossed over her chest, the ache in her heart slowly increasing._

"_Right. Well, sorry for being just another stupid human," she mumbled as she began walking back towards the others._

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed._

_Before walking more than six steps, Kagome suddenly slipped on a small bed of moss, causing her to stumble forward. Once again bracing herself for the unavoidable impact with the ground, two strong arms caught her by the elbows. Instead of stumbling face forward onto the ground, Kagome found her hands tightly fisted into a red-clad chest. The whole world seemed to come to a slow stop as brown collided with gold in an explosion of emotion._

"_Inuya… sha?" Kagome asked shakily, her body instantly tensing from her current state of fluster._

"_Clumsy as ever, eh Kagome?" The hanyou lightly teased as a slight breeze ruffled his untamed mane._

_Kagome was bewildered at the incident that had just occurred. Finding her voice, she almost whispered, " You won't always be here to save me."_

_It was more of a statement than a question. She lost herself in two pools of gold as she let go of the hanyou's shirt, slowly backing away. Another slight breeze danced among the trees, making Kagome instantly miss the boy's warmth. Why is he just standing there? What just happened? Look away, Kagome. Just walk away,' she commanded as she bowed her head low, a curtain of black masking her eyes. Suddenly two familiar arms wrapped her in warmth as Inuyasha protectively embraced the young girl. Oh… my… god…' Kagome's eyes widened as she automatically encircled her arms around his waist._

"_I'll always save you, Kid." He whispered gently as he rested his chin on her head. "Count on it."_

_Kagome's whole world rejoiced at the realization of his words. A warm feeling of security settled in her heart as something in her life finally seemed to go right._

"_Thank you, Inuyasha." She muttered into his shirt._

"_Oh no, he won't! Inuyasha!" echoed a loud cry._

_Kagome's head immediately snapped in the direction of the sound. "Wh… what?" was all she could muster as an arrow grazed her cheek, leaving a path painted red in its wake. As she turned back to look at Inuyasha, she found herself in the arms of a rotting corpse._

"_No! Inuyasha!" She screamed as she scrambled, literally, out of death's grip._

_Stumbling backwards and falling on her rear end, Kagome took a sharp intake of breath as she noticed a dark shadow cast upon her. What the hell is happening!'_

_As her eyes glanced back at the decaying body of her love, a feeling of horror and disgust overwhelmed her. Uncontrollable tears escaped her dark pools as she turned her attention back to the shadow. Don't look back, Kagome. Don't look back,' She silently chanted, feeling her heart shatter with the weight of her emotions._

"_Get. Up," a woman's voice firmly stated._

_Kagome was paralyzed. Her arms and legs felt extremely heavy. Oh no.'_

"_I said, get up. Now." Demanded the voice._

"_I… I can't," sobbed Kagome as she laid eyes upon a lifeless Inuyasha once more._

"_Pathetic." Snarled the voice as the shadow moved to stand before the young girl._

"_Look up, girl."_

_Kagome's throat went dry at the cold command. Swallowing another small sob, she willed herself to look up. The whole world faded into darkness as Kagome chanced a glance at the figure before her. Her eyes widened in astonishment as reality dawned on her._

"… _Me?" She whispered as her eyes locked with those of her reflection._

_It was like looking into a mirror. The dark orbs of her reflection blazed with malice and loathing. Kagome's eyes quickly moved to the figure's right hand drenched in blood, an arrow firmly in her grasp._

"_Inuyasha won't protect you this time Kagome. He's forgotten all about you! NOW LEAVE!" bellowed the figure as the ground beneath Kagome trembled and fractured open._

"_No…" Kagome's faint whisper carried over the breeze as she fell into the ground's absolute darkness._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"As time went by, faith in you grew. So one thing left to finish you." "Alright, that was Avenged Sevenfold with Betrayed. It's a beautiful Friday morn…."

"Jesus." Came a drowsy girl's voice as her hand hit the stop' button on a rather old, black alarm clock.

"Kagome, hurry up, dear! You're going be late for school!" called a warm, motherly voice from downstairs.

"Ok mom!" The raven-haired girl answered back.

Pushing away the covers, Kagome lazily slid out of bed and padded towards the bathroom in the hall.

"Oh great. So much for beauty sleep," she sarcastically remarked as she examined the dark circles underneath her brown eyes.

"Stupid dream," Kagome pouted as she turned on the shower.

She had been having the same reoccurring dream for the past month and couldn't help but wonder if it meant anything. Childhood memories always seemed to mix with horrible incidents involving death in her dreams. About 5 years had passed since the incident in the forest. Kagome had memorized every scent, every sound, and every word. The dream always resulted in Kagome feeling rather nostalgic. It was like déjà vu, except for the part where Inuyasha winds up a decaying corpse,' Kagome frowned as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy, orange towel.

"Why? Why is he always dying? Or already dead?" She contemplated as she finished pulling up her jeans.

"Sure, he's an ass sometimes, but… death? Kind of extreme, no?" She asked, pulling a black tank top over her head.

"Something can't be right…" she concluded as she grabbed a brush and looked at herself in the mirror.

Lifting a clump of her damp hair, Kagome heavily sighed. "Alright," she started as a determined look marred her face, "let's dance."

"Souta, go get your sister!" called the motherly voice again.

"Yes, mom." Souta sighed as he ascended the stairs. Great, Kagome's gonna make me late. Again!'

The small boy groaned as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Shit!" came an irritated scream from inside.

As Souta lifted his fisted hand to knock on the door, another scream made him jump.

"Dammit!"

"Uh… Kagome." Souta lightly rapped at the door.

"Why do I even bother putting up with you!"

"Kagome?" Souta knocked again.

"Mother fu.."

"KAGOME!" Souta slammed open the door.

"What!" snapped a very angry, very aggravated Kagome.

"You… have a brush stuck in your hair." Souta bluntly stated as he pointed to the brush being held hostage in a tangled web of black.

"Get. Out. Now. " The raven-haired girl said through gritted teeth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Late again, Miss Higurashi?" asked a very annoyed, middle-aged man.

"Gomen, Mr. Keske," bowed Kagome politely.

"Take a seat, please."

Kagome walked to back of the classroom, taking a seat situated near a window. A dark-haired girl beside Kagome smiled and shook her head knowingly, her long ponytail swaying elegantly behind her. As Mr. Keske began his usual lecture on punctuality, Kagome clandestinely passed the girl beside her a note.

Opening the note, Sango read it's contents.

_Hey Sango! Yeah, I know what you're gonna say…. I'm a lazy ass who enjoys too much food and not enough sleep. Way ahead of you. Anyway, remember that dream I told you I kept having? Well, it oozed into my sleep again! Damn dream. It ended the same way again. He died…. I don't know what to make of it. I hope I don't subconsciously want that boy dead, he doesn't deserve that. Does he? Oh god, I'm such a horrible person! Meet in after 4th_ _period in the bathroom upstairs._

_Pessimistically yours, Kagome_

Sango looked up from the note to find Kagome grinning sheepishly. Quietly chuckling, she nodded her head in agreement.

"So why not just tell him? Maybe he'd get a kick out of it." Snickered Sango as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Tell him? And risk sounding like some major idiot! I bet he doesn't even remember the whole thing!"

"That boy can't even remember what he ate yesterday," Sango rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, thanks for the help, Taijiya. It's like I'm afraid of losing him to something…" Kagome idly scratched her cheek.

"Or to _someone_," the tall girl cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut it. So anyway, how's the charming gentlemen caller, Miroku?"

"He's not a gentlemen caller! He's a pervert!"

"Aw, at least he's only like that with you." Kagome cooed as she lightly patted her friend's shoulder.

"Spare me." Sango sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the Cineplex tonight?"

"Yeah, sadly. It's my only means of amusement for the night. Joy. I always wanted to ask strangers if they'd like their popcorn buttered." Sango snorted as the two girls left the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I need 2 popcorns, no butter, 1 hot dog, 3 diet cokes and a pickle!" yelled a short, dark-haired girl.

"Gotcha, Rin!" called out Kagome as she quickly worked around the concession stand, gathering her order.

"Hello! How can I help you, sir?" asked Sango politely, flashing the customer one of her signature smiles.

"Umm… 2 Sprites, 1 popcorn."

"Would you like your popcorn buttered?" Fucking line…'

"Uh yeah… please." The customer eyed Sango.

"$ 8.50."

**Ding**

"Crap! Kagome, get the next customer, will ya? I think something's burning!" hollered Sango as she ran through a door labeled Employees Only'.

"Right." Kagome frowned as she walked towards the cash register. Just get it over with, Kags.'

Kagome plastered a huge grin on her face as she raised her head to take the customer's order. As gold collided with brown, Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Her face fell slack as she was met with the angel from her nightmares.

"Yo, Kid! What's up?"

"Uh…." Was Kagome's intelligent answer as she continued staring blankly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, lightly shaking the girl by the shoulders.

"Oh…. um, he-"

"Inuyasha!" called a voice behind Kagome.

Oh, thank you Sango!' Kagome inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as Sango shot her a wink.

"Taijiya, you're looking as pleasant as ever." The hanyou smiled.

"My, my aren't we the amiable type today?" Sango smirked.

"You wound me, Sango. So what's with her?" Inuyasha nodded towards a very bemused Kagome.

"Huh? Oh, she's just…." Sango pinched Kagome, rather harshly, on the arm, "Ow!", "very exhuausted."

"What the hell was that for?" Kagome groaned as she rubbed at the half-moon indents left behind by Sango's nails.

"Long day, eh?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Wha? Oh uh.. yeah, heh. Sorry. So how's it going, Dogboy?" Kagome affectionately teased as she tried to regain her composure.

"Hey! What did I say about that fucking na-"

"Inuyasha!" called a woman's voice from behind the hanyou.

A slender had slid onto his shoulder as a young woman appeared next to him.

"Mind your language."

Kagome's stomach began to churn as she laid eyes upon the woman beside Inuyasha. It was like looking at a mirror image of herself, only a bit older. To be honest, she was gorgeous. Long, jet-black hair cascaded down her shoulders and big, brown eyes adorned her delicate face. She…but… uh.. who, who is she?' Kagome contemplated as she went over a million possibilities.

"Hey babe," Inuyasah smiled as he slid an arm around her waist.

Babe?' Kagome repeated in her head, a heavy feeling settling in her heart. Surely he can't mean… but he… no. Of course not. I mean… he's…' the sound of her name interrupted her thoughts as she turned her attention back to the hanyou.

"Kagome, you alright there, Kid?"

"Yeah.. perfect." Kagome lied.

"Good. Anyway, Sango. Kagome. I'd like you to meet Kikyou," he sheepishly grinned as he introduced the woman beside him.

Kikyou? But she couldn't possibly be…'

"She's my…"

This can't be happening! No! No! _No!_'

"Girlfriend."

Son of a bitch! No! Stay cool, Kagome. Don't cry. Just don't cry. C'mon girl.'

"Nice to meet ya, " Sango greeted as she glanced at Kagome from the corner of her eye. Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry…'

**A/N:** First chapter. Whatcha think? Questions, comments, complaints? Please review.

**Sleepwalk Capsules by: At the Drive-In**


End file.
